Todo Va a Estar Bien
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Ranma no podía mirarla directamente, por su postura encorvada y encogida, solo podía ver el regazo de Akane donde sus manos a pesar de estar escondidos en las mangas de la bata blanca que portaba, se veían apretadas en puños.


Los personajes no son míos, la historia presente es sin fines lucrativos

.-.-.-.-

Todo Va a Estar Bien.

Ranma observaba con cuidado el ambiente que había en el lugar, analizaba cada movimiento de las personas que pasaban e ideaba un plan para colarse a la habitación principal.

El salón de fiestas donde estaba a punto de celebrarse la boda de la menor de los Tendo, contaba con lobby donde los invitados llegarían y harían una ligera inclinación a Soun Tendo, orgulloso padre de la novia. Luego de lo anterior estaba el gran salón donde un juez y un sacerdote oficiarían el matrimonio, al fondo del gran salón una puerta doble conducía a una especie de living que daba hacía varias partes, sin embargo hasta el fondo, una escalera tapizada elegantemente daba a la segunda planta, donde habían habitaciones para prepararse, Ranma ya esta escondido cerca de la puerta donde precisamente sus hermanas terminaban de arreglarla.

Cuando su madre le había dicho en una llamada que Akane se casaba tardo varios días en asimilarlo, no era que sintiera nada, solo era algo que no podía comprender.

Tres años atrás a pesar de los sentimientos nunca confesados pero implícitos, una cosa llevo a la otra y una absurda pelea los había separado, rompiendo el compromiso, un año después pudieron hablar más calmadamente por teléfono, quedando en buenos términos, pero sin restablecer la "relación" ya que él estaba de viaje para conseguir su cura; después de eso no volvieron a hablar mucho, tal vez una o dos cartas, ambos sentían vergüenza y tenían sentimientos de frustración por ir dejando las cosas así, una irónica barrera que con el paso del tiempo hizo que todo quedara estático.

Después de entender que ella en verdad se casaría, se lleno de ira, de dolor, de impotencia, de una frustración no solo hacía ella, también consigo mismo. Quería que no le importara, dejarla ir, incluso poder tener la madurez para mandarle algún regalo de bodas, al fin y al cabo tenía cuatro meses para conseguirlo, pero no podía. A un mes de la unión de Akane con un empresario del cual desconocía el nombre, encontró en un monasterio, un pozo de agua, los monjes le contaron que desde tiempos ancestrales se decía que el agua de ahí curaba cualquier cosa, gracias a que era milagrosa por los rezos diarios de los que vivían allí, y así, contra todo pronostico, se había liberado de la pelirroja.

Libre de su maldición, fue cuando juntó coraje para enfrentar lo que pasaba con su ex-prometida, si ella podía hacer su vida feliz lejos de él, él también podía demostrarle lo mismo, así tomó la decisión de regresar a Nerima y presentarse como la persona más "feliz" solo por aparentar, incluso aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo.

Lamentablemente tan solo de pensar en llegar a Nerima le causaba un enorme pesar, un dolor que no iba a poder sobre llevar, su corazón no aguantaría verla casarse con otro.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana del día de la boda, cuando Ranma decidió que si no podía ir a la boda, por lo menos debía verla una última vez, pero al parecer, ninguna persona había dormido en el dojo Tendo ese día.

Entró a hurtadillas al domicilio de sus padres, buscó la invitación donde estaba la dirección y busco el lugar indicado, todo por verla una última vez, no importaba que la mitad de su ser estuviera sufriendo y la otra mitad estuviera consumiéndose de rabia.

Por una u otra cosa no llegó lo suficientemente temprano al lugar de la ceremonia, así que no la vio entrar al lugar, y ahora DEBÍA encontrar la forma de colarse al cuarto donde había escuchado al personal se encontraban las hermanas Tendo.

Observo como por segunda vez salía una mujer de edad de la habitación llevando vasos vacíos de té, y tuvo una idea.

La señora Morioka llenó la tetera con más té para llevar a las nerviosas hermanas de la novia, le dolía horrores la espalda, no había pasado una buena noche, pero no había de otra ese era su trabajo, estaba por levantar la charola con las provisiones restablecidas, cuando una señora que no conocía se acercó a ella

\- démelo, yo me ocuparé ahora- dijo la anciana, que gracias a su gran encorvamiento no podía verle la cara, si a Morioka le dolía la espalda a esa viejita debía dolerle aun más, pensó.

\- no se preocupe lo haré yo- insistió- nunca la había visto por aquí, ¿es nueva?-

\- mmm... si- dijo con su voz baja y ronca

\- ¿esta usted enferma? sepa que las reglas del salón dicen que si esta usted enferma no puede tratar con los invitados-

\- no, así es mi voz, por fumar tantos años-

\- ahh... comprendo, ¿segura que quiere hacerlo?-

\- si- sin más la señora tomó la charola y se encaminó a la habitación de las hermanas.

.-.

\- ¿entonces el pelo a esta altura?- dijo una chica moviendo el pelo ahora de tamaño mediano de Akane

\- si, creo que ahí se le verá muy bien- contestó Kasumi

\- ¿desean que el peinado solo luzca para el velo o llevará algún otro adorno?-

\- si- dijo Nabiki moviéndose para traer una cajita pequeña de donde sacó una peineta de plata con perlas -esta irá en su peinado, se la regalo su prometido-

\- comprendo- analizó la chica- que les parece si hacemos un pequeño crepe por aquí y por el copete que vaya de lado, será estilo romántico, el resto recogido discretamente con algunos gajos- dijo por fin

\- ¡me encanta!- apoyó Kasumi

\- igual a mi- asistió Nabiki viéndolas un poco más lejos, la estilista se extrañó de la actitud no participativa de la novia, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios.

Ranma no podía mirarla directamente, por su postura encorvada y encogida, solo podía ver el regazo de Akane donde sus manos a pesar de estar escondidas en las mangas de la bata blanca que portaba, se veían apretadas en puños.

Tiempo después por fin encontró el momento de verla através del espejo, ella no lucía como la imagino, parecía completamente ausente y muy pálida, además se veía, a su parecer, un poco demacrada, claro que podían ser alucinaciones suyas, al final de cuentas era la primera vez que la veía después de tres años, aun así seguía siendo preciosa, y seguía provocando que su corazón se desvocara

\- señorita ¿qué le parece?- dijo la muchacha cuando terminó de peinarla, Akane dio una honda respiración y asistió con la cabeza

\- a ella le gusta- intervino Nabiki

\- bueno...- la chica confundida comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse

\- gracias por todo- dijo Kasumi acompañándola a la puerta. Las hermanas quedaron solas con la "viejita" que les servía de cuando en cuando té

\- Akane, debes de empezar a hablar, ¿cómo darás el "si acepto" de esa manera?- ella miró a Nabiki por el espejo y dio un ligero si con la cabeza

\- ahí esta de nuevo, ¡habla de una vez!-

\- ya Nabiki, esta nerviosa- apaciguó Kasumi, oyeron que tocaban la puerta y al abrirla encontraron a la maquillista, lista para empezar su trabajo, aun así obtuvo el mismo resultado que la estilista para hacer participe a la novia.

.-.-

\- solo falta media hora- anunció Kasumi- hay que ponerte de una vez el vestido

\- ¿para qué?- dijo Nabiki enojada - ¿para que lo vomite?-

\- Nabiki no seas tan dura-

\- Akane es enserio, debes de empezar a regresar al plano de los vivos, es cuestión de minutos para que comience la boda-

Ranma en ese momento pudo alzar la cabeza de nuevo para alcanzar a ver la expresión de desolación que tenía la chica

\- yo...- fue lo único que la garganta de Akane emitió

\- mira hermana, sé que esto es complicado para ti, pero así es la vida, no siempre es bella como en las películas, de todas manera aunque no lo quieras reconocer Tsubasa tiene grandes cualidades, si pones empeño en ello, seguro terminas queriéndolo aunque sea un poco- pero Akane parecía ponerse cada vez más pálida.

\- hermanita, trata de calmarte- nada más decir esto, irónicamente la menor comenzó a respirar más agitado y ruidoso.

\- no puede ser- Nabiki estaba más que frustrada ante la actitud de su hermana- señora por favor déle un vaso de té, a ver si así se le pasa el ataque de pánico- la "señora" se acerco sin levantar la cabeza hacía Akane, de manera lenta y muy doblada, le extendió el vaso humeante, ella ni siquiera la miró, menos tomó el vaso. Nabiki ante esto, se metió entre la "viejita" y su hermana menor de forma brusca - ¡ya basta Akane!- dijo estrujándola- ¡no es el fin del mundo!- al final terminó dándole una bofetada

\- ¡Nabiki!- exclamó Kasumi

\- no me mires así, era necesario para que reaccionara-

\- yo... yo... yo no... hermanas- dijo con su respiración aun más agitada dijo volteando a verlas a los ojos con suplica

\- lo siento Akane, tendrás que resignarte, sabes que es una situación muy difícil para todos, Tsubasa es nuestra única opción, pero todo va a estar bien- la pequeña miró a Kasumi

\- lo siento hermanita- dijo triste y se encaminó a tomar el vestido blanco

\- es que yo...-

\- ni se te ocurra llorar, no ahora que te acaban de maquillar- Akane se tragó las lagrimas - saben que, iré a tomar aire, creo que necesito una copa- y con eso la chica salió de la habitación.

Kasumi vio a Akane y sintió pena por ella, aun así, eso no le impidió querer vestirla al ver que su hermana no haría nada por hacerlo ella misma, pero la muchacha apretó más la bata a su cuerpo

\- Akane debes vestirte- no respondió, ella volvió a colgar el vestido, fue cuando Ranma lo vio completamente y pensó que Akane se vería perfecta en él

\- ven Akane- tomó a la chica de la muñeca y la hizo ir con ella a un taburete muy largo donde se sentó y sentó a su hermana

\- Akane, no me gusta verte así- le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza- pero sabes que si no te casa hoy, vamos a perder todo, y no solo nosotros, también los Saotome... y mi marido también por firmar como aval-

\- ya... ya lo sé-

\- sé que papá y el tío Genma son unos tontos por meterse en apuestas, pero piensa en tía Nodoka, sería muy duro para ella perderlo todo por culpa de su esposo- Akane asistió - y nosotros, tú más que nadie, perderás el dojo que tanto amas, el patrimonio que ha sido de la familia por décadas-

\- ya lo sé...-

\- Tsubasa es muy rico, cuando te hayas casado con él, prometió que rescataría todo, fue una suerte que se haya fijado en ti-

\- ¡ya lo sé!- dijo con coraje alejándose de su hermana -¡no me digas cosas que ya sé!- las lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro

\- no, no llores...- se levantó alarmada - trata de tranquilizarte mientras yo voy a buscar nuevamente a la maquillista, dijo que estaría por ahí, verás que quedaras preciosa de nuevo- le limpió las lagrimas a su hermana sin siquiera mencionar más el motivo de ellas y salió de la habitación.

Akane sin sus hermanas en la habitación, se miró profundamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero

\- supongo que no hay más...- se dijo a si misma, fue cuando notó en el espejo la imagen de la señora del té- ¿usted es casada?- le preguntó, la señora solo negó

\- ¿se ha enamorado?- ella movió la cabeza afirmativa - tal vez parezca estúpido en este momento pero, ¿podría darme algún consejo que pueda ayudarme?- diciendo esto se quito la bata que la había cubierto hasta el momento, llevaba debajo su pantaleta blanca, un ligero mal acomodado y su sostén blanco strepless, acarició el vestido, y como la señora no contestó ella siguió hablando - es hermoso ¿verdad?, y aun así no lo quiero usar- Ranma la miraba por detrás, lo que más le llamaba la atención no era su escasa vestimenta, era que en el área de las costillas tenía marcas, como si alguien la hubiese arañado, se preguntaba quien le habría hecho aquello

\- no sé como hacer para seguir con esto...- Akane se abrazó a si misma sus palmas quedando justamente en sus costillas, donde enterró sus propias uñas - no voy a poder... incluso me da asco que este cerca de mi...- dijo con un hilo de voz, las lagrimas inundaron de nuevo su rostro. Si Ranma antes no había captado el claro mensaje, en ese momento lo hizo, solo debía esperar por una oportunidad.

En ese momento, entró Kasumi de nuevo y venía jalando a la chica del maquillaje, además de ellas Nabiki también regresó

\- escucha niña- le dijo a la del maquillaje - te estamos pagando mucho por tu trabajo así que más vale que dejes a mi hermana como una reina-

\- si... si señorita- contestó con miedo

\- además espero que sepas ser discreta- agregó al ver el lamentable estado de su hermana menor

\- yo nunca diré nada señorita- con eso último volvió a sacar todos sus materiales.

\- ¡basta de esto! ¡Kasumi pásame el vestido!-

\- es que... yo- Akane trató de negar

\- no digas nada Akane, y por Dios déjate esas costillas en paz, ¿qué va a pasar cuando tu nuevo esposo vea esas espantosas marcas?-

\- ¡Nabiki por favor! ¡estoy aterrada! ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo!-

\- ¡contrólate!-

\- ¡ni siquiera lo soporto! ¡odio tenerlo cerca! ¡me aguanto las ganas de vomitar cada que intenta besarme! ¡yo...-

\- ¡suficiente!- le gritó al jalarla con fuerza para que volviera a sentarse en el taburete - ¡hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que ahora te eches para atrás con esto!-

\- ¡yo no lo busqué!, ¡tú fuiste quien me obligó a hablar con él la primera vez para que el banco que le pertenece no nos quitara todo! ¡y después me llevaste a un lugar donde ni siquiera me imaginaba iba a tener una cita!, ¡una cosa tras otra! ¡me envolviste y ahora ya no se como salir!-

\- ¡entiende! ¡no vas a salir! ¡esto es tu deber como parte de este familia! ¡Tsubasa te estará esperando en el altar y tú aceptarás y con el tiempo verás que fue lo mejor!-

\- ¡Nabiki él ni siquiera es una buena persona! ¡si lo fuera nos habría ayudado desde hace mucho sin esperar nada a cambió de mi!-

\- ¡es obvio que no es tonto hermana!-

\- ¡ya basta las dos!- intervino Kasumi al ver que la joven del maquillaje estaba estática sin saber siquiera donde mirar - ¿nos puedes dar cinco minutos?- la chica salió enseguida, por otro lado si Kasumi notó a la señora del té, de ella no se preocupó - Akane... hermana...- comenzó mientras tomaba el vestido, lo desabrochaba de la espalda y con cuidado lo ponía a sus pies - si amas a la familia...- dijo subiendo el vestido por sus pies ya que a Akane le tambaleaban las piernas como para volver a ponerse de pie por si sola y seguía sentada - vas a hacer este sacrificio de amor- terminó jalándola hacía arriba para ayudarla a estar de pie, Nabiki termino el trabajo subiendo y abrochando el vestido, la menor no volvió a emitir palabra.

\- iré por la maquillista- Nabiki anunció y volvió a salir de la habitación

\- te amamos hermana- le susurró Kasumi al sentarla en la silla frente al espejo y besar su cabeza - verás que más adelante recordaras esto como algo lejano... el joven Tsubasa no es tan malo... todo va a estar bien- sin más también se retiró a buscar a la estilista, a Akane también se le estaba cayendo el peinado.

Akane estaba perdida en su amargura, que por fuera solo denotaba un shock completo, de pronto sintió una mano calida en su hombro, no era de sus hermanas... ni siquiera se sentía de mujer, por un momento olvido todo, esa agradable sensación sobre su piel la transporto a sus tiempos de adolescente, a cuando se sentía segura, a las manos que tantas veces la protegieron, a Ranma.

Probablemente estaba loca, lo añoraba tanto que ahora había empezado a perder la razón, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, deseando tenerlo cerca

\- todo va a estar bien- la frase antes dicha por sus hermanas no había representado absolutamente nada, y ahora dicha con esa voz profunda había sonado a verdad; lentamente volteó a donde debía haber una señora, pero no, sus ojos apreciaron como la "viejecita" se estiraba hasta estar cerca del metro ochenta, dejando ver unas piernas y brazos muy largos que también habían permanecido encogidos, el joven se retiró el sombrero de tela de la cabeza y el pelo negro en un recogido extraño gracias a este, se desparramo, Akane pensó que era extraño que nadie hubiera cuestionado que la "anciana" no tenía ni una sola cana- es hora de irnos- dijo rompiéndose por fin el amplio blusón del servicio del salón, le extendió la mano, y ella sin pensar aceptó.

Ella lo veía embelesada, como si fuera una vil ilusión de su mente como medida desesperada de su tristeza, Ranma le limpió las lagrimas con los dedos, llevándose gran parte del maquillaje corrido, la llevó hacía la ventana y rompió de un solo movimiento el sello de metal que impedía que cualquier persona abriera la ventana para evitar se saliera el aire acondicionado, la tomó en brazos y saltó.

.-.-.-.-

Akane estaba tirada a la orilla de un lago tomando el sol mientras normalizaba su respiración gracias a la larga carrera que acababa de terminar. Tenía mucho calor, así que se arremango la parte de abajo del pants hasta las rodillas y la blusa que llevaba la enrolló sobre su torso dejando este al aire libre.

Los minutos pasaron y comenzó a quedarse dormida por la tranquilidad que solo el bosque podía ofrecerle, de un instante a otro una presencia se instaló a su lado, recostándose junto a ella, la muchacha no hizo ningún movimiento, por lo menos al principio, luego de algunos momentos comenzó a buscar una posición más cómoda para dormir fue cuando encontró el cuerpo de aquel hombre y se acomodó en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón como si se tratara de una melodía para arrullarla.

\- si aun quieres dormir, podemos regresar al campamento-

\- no, aquí estoy bien-

\- a veces eres tan extraña-

\- no me importa-

\- no, a mi tampoco...- dijo acariciándole el cabello no hace mucho cortado más arriba de los hombros - aun no se te terminan de quitar esas marcas- notó viendo los rastros de sus uñas en las finas costillas, ella escondió más su rostro en el cuello masculino - Akane, en verdad tienes sueño ¿no?-

\- aja...- fue su escasa respuesta

\- no sé entonces para que te levantas tan temprano, me dejaste solo en la tienda extrañándote- se quejó un poco mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos y se encaminaban de regreso - sabes que no me gusta despertar solo-

\- lo siento- ella sin abrir los ojos estiro su cuello y besó sus labios como disculpa

\- no creo que eso sea suficiente- jugó un poco, ella lo volvió a besar - déjame pensarlo...- dijo sonriendo, ella cansada de estirarse empezó a dejar los besos sobre su cuello - vas a tener que hacer mucho más que eso- le advirtió cuando por fin visualizó el campamento

\- Ranma... ¿me estas amenazando?- rió

\- es una advertencia, deberías tener miedo- entró con ella en la carpa y la puso sobre la colchoneta y mantas aun deshechas

\- no, porque se que a tú lado... todo va a estar bien-

.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora

Feliz 25 de diciembre, claro para los que festejan, si no pues... espero de todas formas tengan un lindo día.

Sobre el fic, creo que es mucho drama pero igual lo quería publicar, espero que aun así lo hayan disfrutado, en un punto pensé en poner algo sobre que paso con la familia, pero mejor lo deje en el aire, pensando que si a Akane y a Ranma no les importa menos a nosotros xD, por otro lado supongo que la única que se salvaría de ellos sería Nodoka, pero igual creo que Ranma no la desampararía.

gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a:

-Adrit126  
-Anahy Ruz  
-Andy-Saotome-Tendo  
-azzulaprincess  
-caro  
-eli ventura  
-Guest  
-Haruri Saotome  
-kioh  
-Lenna0813  
-Luna Glow  
-Maritza559  
-Nira  
-paulayjoaqui  
-Ranma84  
-SARITANIMELOVE  
-SacerdotiisaKagome  
-SHOJORANKO  
-Sol  
-TaiHull

En verdad gracias por sus lindos comentarios desde el 20/12, se los agradezco mucho.

Sin más por el momento, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya


End file.
